


Встреча

by WTF Gintama 2021 (WTF_Gintama_2021)



Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Visual R-NC-21 [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Embedded Images, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gintama_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Gintama%202021
Summary: Встреча Гинтоки и Шоё.
Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Visual R-NC-21 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145438
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, WTF Gintama 2021





	Встреча

Посмотреть на другие работы
     [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220792) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718426) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733477)


End file.
